The Nekohenkaigan
by Chaetony
Summary: Third great ninja war is over, the terror of Madara and his plans have been abolished. Out of this a new prophecy. Kura Inokuma has a hidden ocular powers, that still have yet to be discovered and studied. An original story that I hope all but me can enjoy. Hoping to post a Chapter at least every day.
1. CHAPTER I The Meeting

_CHAPTER I THE MEETING_

_If I am being honest with myself, I don't really know where I am. I am sure I am traveling in the right direction though._

Carefully pacing herself within the fire country, Kura knew she was out of place. Her surroundings were lush green expanses, sensing life all around her. With not a clue what she is to find, she knows she will run into it at some given point.

_I don't even know what I am looking for._

Kura's gaze followed downward, staring at the toes of her boots; worn and dirty. That's how Kura feels. Her body is simply a tool she has taken back for herself, but her destiny is still not her own. Kura shook her red bangs around so they cleared of her face and picked up a fast pace.

_If I hurry, I might be able to find what I am looking for by nightfall. _

Hours passed of this relentless pace, Kura did not want to stop and rest, these several months of traveling has worn her thin. She is still recovering from a shoulder injury obtained from trespassing in lands in the Wind country. She played the scenario out in her head like it had happened yesterday.

Warm, itchy air stung her lungs as she awoke from the short nap she had taken among a dry barren tree. Sand was in her eyes and her vision impaired slightly.

_Genjutsu? How do they know I am a shinobi while in this form? _

Kura shook her head to tail and stroked her warm russet fur with her tongue. Opening her mouth slightly she could taste several different chakras, but this one in the sand was over bearing.

"**Come out and fight me, like a real shinobi. I thought I knew ninja of the sand to be more ambitious. "**

A kunai came straight at her from the sand storm but Kura sensed the movement a moment too quick and threw herself down from the branch. Kura released the transformation and quickly formed two hand seals.

"**Wind Reflux!"**

Her hands came down hard on the cracked Earth and sent a dizzying blast of wind in all directions. Sand blasted from her field of vision and she could at last see her pursuers. Three shinobi, two male and one female.

_I hope these three will be easy. If I can I will stay on the defensive and run, there is no reason for me to shed blood._

"**I am not here to invade or spy, I am simply passing by. I am trying to get to the Fire Country."**

That part she knew. Other than going to the fire country she still did not know her purpose for going there. The shinobi didn't budge, and held their ground. Kura understood that she appeared suspicious, not anyone has heard of the Inokuma, and anyone who has is old as dirt or long gone. Kura tried to smile at the ninja but before she could the tallest male came at her in an instant, fist making contact with her face.

_He's fast, but he won't expect this._

Her hands locked firmly on his forearm as his fist hit Kura's face, carefully shifting her weight to her back left leg, her body loosened and gave out.

"**Wha-?"**

A loud crash echoed in all directions of the desert. Sand and dust pulsing from all directions of her defense. She had managed to use his weight to swing around behind the shinobi, concentrate the chakra in her left foot and deliver a painful defensive kick in the back. The force had been enough to press his body into the ground. Kura hadn't planned to hit so hard, but she underestimates herself. Carefully listening to the shinobi behind her, she realized they were on the move, coming towards her. She knew the second she made a move this would cause the Sand shinobi to be on the offensive. It didn't take much time for her to dismantle the other male shinobi, it was only for a second she was caught off guard and a spear found its way through her right shoulder.

Kura turned and looked at the kunoichi. Barely a chunnin, she'd guessed.

_How did I manage not to dodge that?_

Kura pondered this question as she drew the spear out of her shoulder not taking her eyes of the girl. In her right hand she held the spear and instantly let it flow with her chakra.

"I had thought, that I wasn't going to kill anyone today," Kura disappeared from the kunoichi's vision instantaneously and reappeared behind the girl, the chakra infused spear sharper than any samurai sword piercing through her enemy, "I had thought wrong." She whispered into the sand shinobi's ear as she gargled and coughed blood.

Kura let go of the spear and it's chakra cloak faded. The ninja grabbed onto the spear that made its way through her midsection and fell to the ground, lifeless. While the other two ninja were unconscious she made her get away. Kura ran in the direction she sensed was right, but the sand went on for miles. Kura finally stopped to take a rest and asses her wounds. Dire, but not fatal. She wrapped shoulder after cleaning it well, hoping the healing properties of her saliva would be enough for it to heal.

Kura came back to the present and slowed her pace a little. Nevertheless, she was grateful to be in the lush forest in the Fire Country. Closer to her destination. Kura paused her movement to listen to her surroundings. She could hear a village, this one several times bigger than previous ones she has traveled through. This was still a good distance from her though.

_I didn't want to stop to rest, but I supposed I should._

Kura started in the direction of the village but was cut short when a kunai struck the soft dirt in front of her, if she had taken her next step, the kunai would have lodged itself in her right foot, she was sure of it.

"**You're very fast, if I didn't sense you at the last second, you might have gotten me."**

Kura carefully pin pointed the chakra of this pursuer but in another instant it was gone.

_Impossible._

A tall ninja appeared in front of her eyes, however, she did not feel threatened. Her blue eyes stared into this mystery mans. She took a deep breath and realized his chakra was over powering. This man was not a shinobi she had wanted to fight. Kura fought hard to stand her ground and not take an offensive procedure, but it wasn't long before he spoke.

"**Who are you, and where are you from? You don't have a headband or any kind of symbol stating your allegiance."**

This stranger took the cover from his head and bright yellow blond hair strewn in all different directions fell into place. Kura too this time to survey his face.

_He is young, maybe the same age as me. Those whisker like markings, those are much like the ones on my face? His eyes, such a brilliant blue. If this is the man, I am not far from where I am supposed to be._

His eyes still held his question, as I had not answered right away.

"I am Kura Inokuma, I am not from any land. Not that I can remember anyways, but I know I am supposed to be where you are from. I have a destiny somewhere and I believe it is where you are from."

Kura almost forgot to ask,** "Who are you?"**

"Kura. Hmm." He did not say anything right away, but Kura supposed she didn't either. He surveyed her as she did. His eyes tracing over her every detail.

After a moment that felt like it lasted a life time he finally spoke.

"**Come with me, I need intelligence to find out just who you are, and why you're here. I can't just let anyone come and go as they please, you could be a threat to Konoha."**

_Konoha?_

Kura was thinking about this word very hard. I seemed so familiar, but she could not figure out why. The man came around behind her and began leading her.

"**Wait! You never told me who you are?"**

The shinobi chuckled and warmly spoke, **"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage."**


	2. CHAPTER II The Failure

CH 2 THE FAILURE

The trek to the village seemed long. Everything looks the same. Kura cooperated well of course; she knew she was not in any danger.

_Maybe the intelligence unit can tell me a little more about my past…_

She turned her gaze back up to see a larger barrier, and a heavily guarded gate; the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kura could still feel the Hokage's hand on her back, more than likely to ensure she wouldn't run away. Voices of exclamation came from above her as she passed under the gate archway.

"**Who is that?"**

"**Where is she from?"**

"**Probably an intruder with valuable information if the Hokage has brought her back alive."**

Kura ignored the words of these men, she could kill them instantly if her heart desired, but it did not desire such things. She felt Naruto step a little closer, "**Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. I won't let them." **He spoke into her ear.

Kura wanted to say she wasn't worried about fighting any shinobi except maybe him, but better judgment decided against it and she kept quiet. Naruto removed his hand from her back and walked beside Kura, maybe so she looks less prisoner material. She felt as though she might be in the heart of the village, it was busy. People everywhere, buildings as far as she could see. They were extravagant, more pleasing to the eye than past village buildings had been. Everywhere she turned to look, hostile eyes buried her. Kura couldn't help but to keep her head level, avoiding the gazes, fixating her vision on something distant and unseen. Kura has always held her head high. It wasn't until the Hokage motioned her to go up a flight of stairs that she broke her concentration on this spot. She felt so much hostility, yet she can understand.

_I am alien to them. They have no idea who I am, what I came for and if I am a threat to their village._

Yet Kura believed it was an overstatement for her to be a threat; if this was the man guarding and leading this village. They reached the top of the stairs as he opened the door to this large sky-borne building.

_I wonder exactly how old he really is._

Kura did not have a chance to ask before questions bombarded the Hokage himself.

"**Who is this?"** This voice belonged to a female. Strikingly beautiful, long silky hair. A light blond color. Her tone was very wary.

"**She has quite a chakra signature, very powerful. Lord Hokage, why have you brought this intruder into the village? You could have sent a clone to at least warn us first."**

"**Shikamaru, it's okay. I don't sense her to be a threat. You can trust that, can you not**?" This was Naruto's voice, steady and convincing.

Kura surveyed the man to be named Shikamaru. He was tall, some facial hair, but not much. Hair pulled back into a band. Soft dark eyes, she found comfort in these eyes until they looked straight into hers.

_What? I can't move?_

Kura started to struggle, but it was useless. She was under a jutsu, and it must have been the exchange of eye contact that caught her off guard.

"**It's okay, you're under my Shadow Possesion, here I will let you see." **Shikamaru turned his head down, forcing Kura's to look down as well, and both of their shadows were attached, as if they were one person.

"**Wow" **Was all Kura could manage to say. **"Such a smooth jutsu, I have only heard stories of the shadow manipulators, what is your clan name?"**

Kura's genuine curiosity could be seen as a threat, but her intentions are to be knowledgeable. Shikamaru gave the Hokage a stern look, and did not answer her question. Shikamaru started walking backward which in turn made her do the same, she felt a pressure behind her knee's which made them buckle right into a chair.

"**We as the intelligence unit are going to extract all we can from your mind, if you are seen as a threat, you will be eliminated immediately, if not, we will keep you prisoner until we find what we should do with you."**

This was a voice she had heard earlier, she surveyed the person it belonged to. Long, light blond hair fastened into a ponytail, it was a female. She was walking towards Kura and kneeled down once she was directly in front of her. Kura had a feeling in her stomach, like a pit. She didn't like the vibe this girl gave off.

"**Let's see what your mind has to tell us, hmm?"** The girl gave a small cornered smile and placed her hand on Kura's forehead.

_It's dark, I—I cannot see…_

Kura lost consciousness.

"**Ino what happened?"**

No answer.

It had seemed like the two kuniochi were lost in a world where not anyone could reach them. Naruto paced slowly back and forth, not taking his eyes off the ground. After what had seemed like an eternity the two men heard a loud gasp. Ino had fallen backwards panting heavily, like she had been holding her breath, Kura still unconscious.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked with concern, he knelt to help Ino to her feet. Ino was shaking violently, it took her a while to say anything. Naruto furrowed his brows with concern, waiting for Ino's reply.

She took a deep breath, **"This girl. Inokuma, I don't know anything about their clan but I know they have typically long lifespans and their own secret jutsu. When I tried to see what jutsu they specialize in, I was chased out.. By a pack of, well wild felines is what it seemed to be. I was so overcome by fear." **Ino was shaking again, **"I ventured into other areas of her brain. Her memories seem to be really broken. I only caught a glimpse of what might have been her parents. I couldn't really get anything out of her. We need to research this. This has never happened to me before, extracting information is my job and I failed!"** Ino smashed her fist into a table nearby her as she spoke her last word.

Shikamaru lead her away from the Kura's body and out of the room. There were still no signs on consciousness. Naruto tapped his fingers on his arm with determination in his face, He turned towards a guard, **"I need all information possible about this Inokuma clan, stat."**

Naruto started towards Kura's limp body in the chair.

"**What are you going to do with her?" **the guard asked casually.

"**She will stay in the prisoner's quarters, but she is not to be treated like one. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes my Lord."**

"**I am sure you will pass the message on to other guards as well." **The Hokage gave him a stern look, and began to take Kura into his arms.

"**Yes"** the guard turned immediately and left, aware of his dismissal.

"**Well well, what are we going to do with you?"** Naruto looked into her face, so innocent while she slept. Naruto took the downstairs flight they had taken to get up to the intelligence quarters and walked a ways.

_Kura? Kura, come on. Wake up. You have to be hungry by now. Kura._

_Am I sleeping? No. Well maybe, I can't remember what—happened._

Kura fluttered her eyes. It was dark, which she liked; it was easier for her to see. She surveyed her surroundings by sense, without sitting up she could feel she was on a bed. She moved her hands over the surface. Such a soft covering for a prisoner, she could smell a musky underground scent. She had guessed she was beneath the village, as she could hear the footsteps of villagers above her. She could smell—him. Naruto.

_What is he doing here? Doesn't he have a village to run?_

She heard his footsteps drawing near, but she did not move. He was directly above her, staring into her open eyes. He smiled, **"Are you hungry?"**

The word hungry made her stomach snarl on queue. Kura blinked an slowly sat up.

"I suppose I am." Kura rubbed her hands over her face. She swung her legs off her bed and tried to stand up, some odd feeling swished her backward, but Naruto grabbed her hands and steadied her, **"Easy there, you have been asleep for—awhile."**

Kura pursed her lips together, confused, **"How long is a while?"** Kura felt as though she had only been sleeping for a matter of hours, surely it couldn't have been that long.

"**Somewhere around four days."**

Kura felt her face get really pale, the nausea was coming back.

_Four days._

"**What the fuck! How did—why am I? Why didn't you try and wake me up!"**

Naruto let Kura push away from him, she pressed her back and her hands against the wall. Naruto gave her a level stare.

"**We did. And you wouldn't. On the bright side, we healed up the rest of your shoulder completely. You are healthy as far as we know."**

Kura removed her left hand from the wall and felt her shoulder. The bandages were gone. The skin was still smooth and tender, still scarring. Kura tilted her head down. **"I am sorry I shouted at you. And yes, I am really hungry."** She kept rubbing her shoulder as she spoke.

_Medical ninjitsu. Must be._

Naruto just smiled warmly, **"Okay let's go eat. You're going to love this place."**

_Did he mean the food place, or this village?_

Kura didn't ask her thoughts out loud, only followed him out of the caged area down a dank hallway. She followed him up the staircase into a bright light. The smells of the village slammed into her sensitive nose.

_Food, sweat, dust, the leaves and—fear? Why do I smell fear?_

Kura let herself ponder the thought while she walked beside Naruto through the village, no one paid much attention anymore, but the fear she scented. It wasn't until she felt a familiar presence behind her that she turned to look as see where the fear was radiating from.

Her face was dark, confused but she was staring at Kura.

_Ino?_


	3. Chapter III Relieved

Kura's confusion alerted Naruto, he turned his head to see what Kura was seeing but a familiar face blocked both of their view.

"**Good evening you two,"** It was Shikamaru. **"Naruto, I need to see you as soon as you're not busy." **

He was very short with his words, he didn't give away much. He seems to be a more lax person.

_I think I could grow to like him._

"**Okay, I will come by after we eat."** Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged something in their glances, and Kura was unable to figure it out.

Shikamaru had taken this statement as a dismissal and turned on heel. Kura was looking for Ino, once again. Kura didn't have any understanding as to why she got this look. Naruto snapped her back to reality when he asked, **"Hey are you coming or not?"** He was some distance ahead of her.

"**Yeah sorry." ** Kura said curtly and followed the Hokage through the village. They received a lot of attention while walking through the streets. Kura was sure that the Hokage didn't always spend time in the market places, but she really didn't know. Perhaps he is a huge part of the community. She figured more likely than not, the reason they are getting attention is because Kura is a stranger.

_I probably look like I am being guarded by the Hokage._

"**Here we are!"** Naruto said this with some enthusiasm. **"Ichiraku Ramen." **

Kura's stomach growled in command to this word.

"**I love ramen."** Was all Kura could say, she was so over come with joy. Her first decent meal in weeks and it happens to be her favorite.

"**We should get along pretty well then; ramen is definitely my favorite too."** Naruto offered me to sit and took place next to me**. "Two bowls!"** He shouted to the cook.

The cook shouted back a reply in a friendly tone; it was obvious Naruto came here a lot.

It got really quiet. Neither of us said something for some extended period of time. She could feel his eyes on her, like he was waiting for her to say something.

"**Tell me something about yourself." **He finally said.

"**Tell you something about myself?" **Kura laughed to herself for a second, **"There isn't much to me. It's obvious I am a shinobi, I don't really know why I am here, but I know I am supposed to be here." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Interesting."**

The bowls of steaming ramen were set in front of their faces and they both did not hesitate to eat. After several bites and a few slurping noises Kura finally spoke again. **"I like cats."**

"**That's a random fact."** Naruto chuckled, but did not relent on his food.

Kura shrugged, **"Well, not really. I will show you what I mean sometime."**

Naruto tilted his bowl to his face and finished off his bowl. **"Another round for me please." **He waved to the cook who gave a simple nod and smile in return, replacing his empty bowl with another extravagant serving of ramen. **"You have freedom to roam the town as you please, use our training grounds. I don't expect you will try to run away. I don't plan to have guards on you, but keep alert that others may feel the need to keep an eye on you."** Kura was shocked, she had expected to be treated prisoner a lot longer than just a few days.

"**I am not going to run. Thank you."** Kura bowed her head. She was stuffed full, but didn't quite finish the bowl. Naruto was just finishing his second when he asked if she was eating the rest of hers. She slid the bowl over to time and he finished off hers too.

_What an appetite._

He set the third empty bowl down and wiped the back of his face across his mouth, he looked really satisfied.

"**I also have arranged for you to stay somewhere in town, not underground. A very small studio apartment not far from here, I am going to show you where it is now."** Naruto rose to his feet and left some money for the food.

Kura rose to her feet and followed Naruto to see her potential home for a while. Like he had said, it didn't take long for them to arrive there, up one flight of stairs and all the way down the walkway. It was small, homey looking. Someone had lived here before and not long ago. It was clean and there were a few posters on the wall. **"It's nice." **

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and replied, **"It used to be mine growing up, now that I am Hokage I clearly don't use it anymore. It's all yours." **

Kura nodded her thanks and took a seat on the bed, she was far from tired but her body was comfortable from being full.

"**I am going to see Shikamaru now, if you need me I'm sure you can come find me somehow. Stay out of trouble."**

Kura laughed. It felt good to laugh, but Kura didn't even know why she was laughing. **"I will."** She said. Naruto started to walk towards the door, "**Wait! How old are you?"** Kura asked, she was really curious; this man looks so young, barely more than a boy.

"**I am 20."** He replied, **"What about you?"**

"**Same." **Kura guessed right, barely more than an adult, yet so mature. Hokage at that. **"See you around." **

Naruto just nodded in reply, stepped outside and shut the door to Kura's new living quarters.

_Well I'm not tired, I suppose I will explore a little bit._

Kura transformed in a puff of smoke, she changed to her feline form. A silky, bushy tailed cat with a rich red color; half of her face being a creamy white corresponding to her natural bi-color hair. She shook her coat out to fluff each end of her hair and strode out of her window. She felt much more comfortable like this. Less noticeable. Kura began her tour; she jumped down from the ledge onto the ground several feet below. She took note of her surroundings. Very calm, a neighborhood she had guessed. She recorded the scents and sounds into her memory. Kura padded along quietly smelling every house corner, sniffing the ground, on occasion opening her mouth to draw in the scents of the air. Dry from the summer time yet fresh from the greenery that surrounds this village. Kura passed by several clan area's some she recognized, and some she had no idea. She knew of the Uchiha clan, only because she shared ocular prowess as well. The crest was in a lot of area's in this neighborhood. Not all the houses seemed to be occupied though, it appeared not really any house was occupied, only one large building with the crest on it had lights on within the house. She didn't sense man chakra signatures within the house, two? Maybe three?

Kura lost interest and padded along, towards the monuments of the previous kage. On her way she passed another clan, the Hyuuga also users of ocular jutsu. This clan was very alive. There were many families she could sense, she steered clear of this area as they might see her chakra and realize she is not just a regular stray cat. She made several more discoveries. They had a hot spring and their academy was right by where her interrogation was. Perhaps it was the Hokage's quarters. This possibility made Kura anxious.

_Maybe I can find Naruto and Shikamaru. _

Kura's curiosity is driven by a lack of knowledge of the past. She can't remember anything before the age of seven, no memory of her parents or her clan for that matter. Kura began searching for their chakras following the scents that she had recently stored in memory. As she had guessed, her nose led her to the same set of stairs she went up days before.

_I'm not going to risk going up there, if I can sense them from that far away at least one of them is going to sense me._

Kura also risked a heightened use of chakra if she used the initial stage of her kekkei genkai. That is the only option she has if she wants to listen and not get too close.

_Such a dilemma. _

Kura decided against it all and just kept strolling.

_I need to get my mind off things, I'm going to find a training ground._

Kura kept up a good pace but slowed down as she heard voices. At this point, she crept low to the ground as if she were stalking a mouse. The voices got louder and at this moment she recognized the voices. She carefully made her way behind some shrubbery to where she could just barely see them, but could hear them crystal clear.

_Well luck must be on my side._ She lay down, tucking her paws under her chest and listened to the conversation unfolding.

"**As much as we found was that this clan was supposed to be wiped out fourteen years ago. They specialize in a secret ocular kekkei genkai and jutsu, but there isn't much information on what it is. I guess several surrounding villages had tried to invade and discover the secrets of these eyes, and one of those invasions involved a full scale wipe out of the Inokuma clan. Originally from a small village that was clan specific in the Land of Wind."** Shikamaru's voice was steady and informative. **"This is huge because there was only ever 3 ocular jutsu's before this discovery. There wasn't supposed to be anyone left in the clan, it seems we have stumbled upon a gem, Hokage."**

Naruto was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner, **"Interesting. I wonder what we could find out by just asking her. Rather than try and retrieve information by force. Ino is still sick you know."**

Shikamaru met Naruto's eyes with a level stare. **"I know." **He paced around for some time before he spoke again. **"I am going to keep looking. I would really like to know more about what she's capable of, especially if she is staying here. Though, I don't think she is dangerous."**

"**She isn't."** Naruto said. **"Not to us anyways. She says she is here for a reason. She was searching for our village for a reason, I want to know why."**

"**Well as I said, I am going to keep looking. There is no reason to try and not include her in village life, maybe do some teaching. Or maybe not, if she hasn't had any ninja training she isn't even a genin."**

Naruto laughed. **"I bet you she's got skills of a jonin if she made it this far alive as an unknown person, maybe I could offer her going to school? If she knows the basics she should excel quickly. Then we can include her in missions. Maybe find out more about her that way."** Naruto rubbed the back of his unruly hair. **"I'll propose the idea at least."**

Shikamaru nodded, **"Well, that's all I have to report for now."** He turned on heel and started to walk back into the heart of town. Naruto watched him, every step until he could no longer see or sense him in a detectable radius.

"**It's okay to come out now."** Naruto called out.

Kura was shocked into place; she had thought she went undetected.

Kura stood up from her laying position and padded towards Naruto. He just looked confused as he watched a red color cat appear from the bushes. **"I underestimated you." **

Naruto just laughed, **"You shouldn't do that, and is this what you meant when you said you like cats?" **He continued to chuckle.

Kura released her transformation. **"Sort of."** She chuckled slightly. **"Interesting as this is, I had passed your quarters earlier, I thought you were there? It was kind of confusing when I sensed you and Shikamaru out here."**

"**Oh that." **Naruto rubbed that same spot on the back of his head. **"I use my clones a lot; it's easier for me to get things done when I have several of me carrying out duties."**

Kura made the sense in her head. _Of course I couldn't tell, if they were shadow clones the chakra is split up equally._

"**Do you ever sleep? It's 1 a.m., I would think most of the village would be sleeping by now."**

"**I could ask you the same question."**

"**I am a very nocturnal person, well I do like to be more alive in the night and morning hours."**

"**Interesting."**

"**You use that word a lot."**

Naruto just laughed,** "I suppose I do. Anyways, I think I am going to take your advice and find my way to my bed. I would like to ask you a few questions though."**

"**If it's to join your academy that's a huge no. I will kill someone. Unintentionally, but I can't risk that."**

Naruto didn't say anything for some time. He finally spoke, **"What if I got you past the academy? And you started a genin. I don't really know your level of strength so it's hard to judge what to do with you."**

"**Didn't you say I must at least be a jonin level?" **Kura inquired.

This made Naruto rub that spot again. **"I suppose I did say that, but I was also half joking."**

Kura raised an eyebrow. **"Fight me then."**

Naruto shook his head and put his hand out in front of him, **"I am not going to do that. I don't like to fight much unless it's needed."**

"**I think you're scared. It's just going to be a little spar." **Kura said with good hearted humor and took a few steps back.

"**You asked for it."** Almost instantly Naruto's facial expression changed to determined.

He was gone and in her face in a blink of an eye, Kura managed to just barely duck into a crouch to avoid a fast punch. She quickly retaliated and came up off the ground with much force knocking them both upward, this force caused by focusing her chakra in her hands and feet.

_He's faster, but not by much._

He changed his body orientation and aimed a hammer kick to her chest, just in time she was able to cross her arms to block it, flowing her chakra to the areas of contact, shoving them both away from each other.

"**That is an awesome defensive take. What are you doing that is making my physical attacks bounce off?"** He said as he skidded to a halt.

Kura replied as she came to her halt. **"I am focusing my chakra and pooling it to areas that I make contact to, the same was done when I shoved you upward, I focused my chakra to spring me. It's something I have come up with myself, I'm not much of an offensive Taijutsu fighter."**

"**Well if you just proved anything to me, it's that you might be just as fast as Ay, the Raikage. Enough sparing for now, you're strong no doubt, but I want you to be a ninja of the leaf village, at least be a genin for a few months, Chuunin exams are not far off, and it certainly wouldn't take you long to assume a jonin position."**

Kura lowered her guard back down. **"Yeah, I suppose." **She wasn't one to argue, and was really too easy going to care what her rank, she is aware of her abilities.

"**I am going to bed now. You should try and rest too, if you can that is." **

Naruto started to walk away and before Kura knew it he was gone. She just smiled. He made her feel good, like she was worth something, not just a tool. Well she hopes not at least.

Maybe I can go find a tree to nap in for a little bit. She transformed back into her feline form and padded in the direction of the training ground closest, in search of a tree to nap upon.


End file.
